


Perfect

by ParallelSkies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can you find the song puns wink wink, Crossposted on AFF, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry bb, M/M, Romance, Social media can be a bad thing y'all, Taeyong to the rescue though, The writer is trash, YuTae is life, YuTae is love, Yuta whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelSkies/pseuds/ParallelSkies
Summary: In which Yuta is insecure about his relationship with Taeyong, and Taeyong reassures him that he is perfect the way he is.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write something lighthearted, so I have no idea how things escalated so quickly...  
> There will be smut and angst and potentially triggering (?) aspects for some people, so read cautiously!  
> By the way, I wrote this one day on my phone, so please don't judge me too harshly... ^^"

_Yuta-oppa is so manly~ Look at him compared to TY-oppa kekeke~ ^o^_  
_TBT: Yuta-oppa looks so good with Hansol-oppa~ <3 I really need the Bassbot unit to happen! SM you cruel bitch...... #yusol #jaeyong #johnten_  
_Those delulu fans who think Yuta is the bottom in #yutae got me like ?????? Like Yuta is so manly with his sports and mountain man thing while TY is like the perfect housewife and mom?????_  
_Even if Yuta is the one wearing the skirt, it's undeniable that he tops and TY bottoms lolol~_

 

 

The insecurities are eating Yuta alive as he anxiously scrolls through social media sites on his phone. Taeyong is sleeping next to him, his deep, peaceful breaths doing nothing to ease the ugly feelings pooling in his stomach.

Yuta scoots off the bed carefully. He doesn't want Taeyong to wake up and see him being so sensitive. 

He is Taeyong's healing smileー or killing smile, depending on his mood. 

He wants to be that lively, good-spirited companion Taeyong likely craves. He can't afford to show his unhappiness. Taeyong is burdened enough, given his leader position and the shit he gets about his past scandals here and there. So Yuta needs to be his happiness, even when he himself is anything but happy.

A moment later, Yuta is holed up in the bathroom, scrutinizing his appearance. A questionable, curly perm. A squarish jaw. A lean, muscled upper half. A thick, muscled bottom half due to years of soccer and sports.

He can see why people think he's the dominating type. He's nowhere near as pretty or delicate as Taeyong. Not many people are, honestly, but Yuta can't help but feel self-conscious. Lots of fans are perceptiveー they believe that Yuta and Taeyong share more than just a special bromance despite the fact that Yuta has just debuted recently.

For the most part, the support from YuTae fans fills Yuta's stupid, emotional self with cherry blossoms and hearts and stars. But he can't help but wonder...

Would he fit better with Hansol? YuSol is just as popular as YuTae, if not more so; they've been good friends for forever, and Hansol is a gentle giant compared to Yuta's slighter, sassy self. Everyone who isn't blind notices how Yuta looks _cute_ and _soft_ and _small_ compared to himー _submissive_ , even...

Yuta averts his gaze from the mirror, gnawing on his lip harshly as he looks down at his twitching fingers. Would Taeyong look better with Jaehyun or Winwin, who are undeniably submissive in personality despite their unfair heights? Is Taeyong just being nice and not telling him his dissatisfactions to spare his feelings? Is he happy being the top to Yuta's bottom? He still remembers how shocked the other was all those months ago when he admitted his desire to be on the receiving end...

Stereotypes are bullshit in Yuta's honest opinion, but maybe, just _maybe_... Taeyong would like someone who's cuter, tinier, and more domestic. Maybe he's pissed about having his own manliness undermined all the time but just not showing it simply because he's _fucking Lee Taeyong_ , a big-hearted person who can't afford to make anymore missteps.

Yuta backs away from the counter, fisting his curly hair in frustration as he slides down the wall slowly into a slump. A few tears embarrassingly leave his eyes, and he's sure the wetness he's feeling on the lower part of his face and in his mouth is blood based on the stinging of his lips.

"Yuta?"

The whisper physically _pains_ Yuta.

He jolts but refuses to look up. 

Familiar fingertips dance across his face delicately. They tentatively tilt his chin up.

Suddenly he's face to face with a wide-eyed, concerned Taeyong. "Yukkuri, _oh my god..._ what's wrong? Talk to me, babe, _please_." The _please_ is just a formality.

Yuta just stares for a moment into Taeyong's dark, panicked eyes. _What's wrong? Me, myself, and I. The fact that I'm not good enough for you._ "Taeyongie, the nervesー I just... I'm sorry, about earlier. I kept making mistakes during rehearsal, and it's all over and done with, but I still feelー"

"Yuta, it's _okay_." One hand is carefully dabbing at Yuta's dirty face with a handkerchief while the other is petting his curly locks in a shaky, but comforting manner. "Fire Truck's choreography is hard for everyone. You'll get the hang of it, I promise. You're already great, and I'm sure 127 is going to receive lots of love, so don't feel so hurt anymore. I can't stand to see you hurting," Taeyong murmurs, dropping his unsteady hands and moving to embrace him.

Hurt flashes in his eyes when Yuta recoils, hurried and unexpected. "Hyung, could you get me some ice? My lips hurt."

It's an understandable request accompanied by a faint smile. But Yuta's voice comes out _frigid_.

As Taeyong wordlessly gets up to do what he requested, Yuta can't help but feel more despicable. "I'm sorryー" he starts in the same unintentionally insincere-sounding voice as before.

However, Taeyong is already out of the bathroom.

 _You're already great._ Well, Yuta doesn't feel so great. _Great isn't good enough._

So he resolves to gradually aim for perfection.

 

 

Losing sleep, weight, and sanity because of busy schedules is natural for idols. Taeyong is honestly ecstatic that NCT has become so popular in the past year, snatching solo opportunities, CFs, and awards left and right. But he can't help but feel like he's failed as the group's pillar, somehow.

 _At what cost did they accomplish all of these things?_ Taeyong muses grimly, sipping at his too-bitter Americano one lonely morning. _Gossip, injuries, worsening healths and tempers, conflicts, criticism, controversy, 'too many debuts' this and 'nonexistent debuts' that..._ Taeyong places his cup down with more force than necessary, the cup making a nasty, resonating clang against the table.

Many of the members have chosen to return home recently since the company has given them some vacation time. It's just him, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny staying at the dorms right now, and the latter two are out shopping and such despite it only being ten in the morning.

But Yuta. _Oh, his Yuta..._

Their sweet, albeit very push-pull, relationship has been going strong. Things are better than ever.

Or so it seemed.

After reading through an unexpected, novel-length email from his normally quiet Hansol-hyung just an hour earlier, Taeyong has finally realized that something is _very, very wrong with his lover_.

He wants to scream until his vocal cords bleed and shrivelー maybe at himself for being such a blind idiot, or maybe at the eerily perceptive Hansol for keeping something so important from him all this time, or maybe even at the other members for being as ignorant as he was.

Taeyong honestly doesn't know if he wants to kiss Yuta or kill him. Yuta's intentions had been sincere, though terribly misguided. But the fact that Yuta has been hurting and doubting himselfー and Taeyong's love for himー and masquerading around with an _insincere facade_ all this time pained the leader.

The company has strict beauty and diet expectations. All of them have lost weight and been beautified in addition to having their talents honed; they comprise a new generation of idols, crucial pieces in SM's grand design to take over international entertainment world, so expecting perfection is natural.

Taeyong thinks Yuta has always been perfect. He's savage and witty and beautiful and kindー he's Taeyong's everything, and he just wants to smother him with care.

At first, Taeyong had suspected nothing. Yuta's lack of energy and thinner, more fragile-looking physique didn't catch his attention too much, given that the other members, himself included, were very much in the same boat. And when Yuta had started to tone down his biting sense of humor both on- and off-camera, he didn't think it too odd, either. He clearly remembered the staff scolding him, Haechan, and Doyoung time and time again about their un-idol-like humorー maybe the conditioning had stuck.

When Yuta had begun to clean up diligently after his own messes, Taeyong remembered being pleasantly surprised, moreso when the younger had declared that he would start learning more skills like chores and cooking.

Taeyong wants to sob. He wants to throw the stupid, half-full cup against the wall and let the bitterness leave stains he wouldn't bother to clean.

To make matters worse, _Taeyong remembers_. Taeyong remembers _foolishly_ embracing Yuta's gradual changes without a second thought; Yuta's increasingly submissive nature coupled with his burning passion and ever-present, easygoing attitude had charmed Taeyong greatly.

But the illusion has been dispelled from reality. Taeyong wants to think that he would've realized everything without Hansol having to spell it all out and digitally shove it in his face. He wishes that he would've paid more attention to the lover he thought he knew everything about. He is _dying_ to know if pain has actually been present in Yuta's eyes and soul all these months or longer, and if he himself was just too blinded by other things to truly _see_.

Yuta is pushing himself to be smaller and skinnier than Taeyong because he thinks Taeyong wants someone like that. He is suppressing his desire to play sports because he doesn't want to gain back too much muscle and threaten Taeyong's manliness. He is paying more attention to his looks because he wants to look cuter and prettier for Taeyong.

Yuta is acting more domestic and gentle because he thinks Taeyong wants him to. He is hiding his sassy, sarcastic side not because he is maturing and naturally mellowing out, but because he feels pressured to.

Yuta thinks he doesn't deserve Taeyong.

 

 

As Yuta wakes up, every part of him aches and burns. He sits up slowly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and stifling his yawns.

Truthfully, his eyes feel exhausted from overusing circle lenses. His skin and hair feel overworked from all of the stage makeup and stylish straightening and dyeing despite it having been days since the last schedule. His rounded jaw aches from excessively cracking smiles real and fake. His leaner, more angular body feels sore from all of the recent traveling and performances.

But he's _beautiful_ now. He's _noticeable_ nowー practically perfect, even. No one really paid any attention to him during the SMROOKIES era, but now...  
Now things are _different_. Out of habit, his hand reaches out to grab his phone to check social media.

 

 

 _Shit... Yuta-oppa's visuals are out of this world~ He's gotten so hot! TY is such a lucky man to have him~ <333_  
_Is it just me, or has #yutae become softer and more lovable than ever before??? They're not being so tsundere anymore LOL!!!_  
_Damn, I stand corrected, guys: I s2g that Yuta is the bottom, not TY..... #epiphany_  
_I like all NCT ships... but ngl no one's better for Taeyong than Yuta. Yuta's legit been looking like an angel lately, and TY has always been a sexy devil. I bet TY loves corrupting YT kekeke~ ;))))))_

 

 

Yuta feels himself preening with the praise and drops the phone. He then rolls out of bed and rushes to the bathroom; he catches sight of Taeyong sitting with a cup in front of him out of the corner of his eye before he shuts the door.

 _Has he not eaten breakfast? I'll cook something for him,_ Yuta affectionately thinks as he brushes his teeth. Everything is picture perfect these days. _I— we couldn't be happier, I bet..._

Yuta closes his eyes and rinses his mouth. When he opens them again, he sees Taeyong standing in the doorframe, looking at him with a dark, penetrating gaze.

Yuta wipes his mouth and moves towards the elder. "Morning, Taeyongie," Yuta murmurs, leaning in to kiss the other on the cheek.

_"How dare you, Yuta."_

The cold, unexpected statement freezes the blood in Yuta's veins. He recoils, staring at Taeyong with hurt and confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuta asks in a whisper.

"Don't play dumb, Yukkuri." Before Yuta knows it, he's back in the bedroom. He's been seated on the bed, and Taeyong is standing over him like a parent would an errant child.

_What has he done wrong?_

"Babeー?"

"No, Yuta. No. Why don't you talk to me after reading this first?"

Taeyong deposits his own phone in Yuta's lap before taking a seat himself. He's besides Yuta, just inches away, but he's not looking at him.

Despite the warmth radiating off of Taeyong's body, Yuta can't help but feel _chilly._

Half-curious, half-fearful, Yuta looks down at the message pulled up on Taeyong's phone.

 _Hansol-hyung?_ Yuta thinks in confusion. _Did something happen between them...concerning me?_ The amount of Korean characters on the page is overwhelming, so the Japanese boy decides he'll just skim it.

Yuta begins to read, and he wishes he hadn't.

 

 

The truth in the bluntly written phrases jumping out at him makes him want to throw himself out of the window positioned behind him.

_...Taeyong, I've been suspicious for a while. I know I don't see Yuta as often as you and the others, and I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but..._

_...there's something wrong with Yuta..._

_...He's so thin now...I think he's unwell..._

_...he told me about some of the things he's done for you recently...there's something fake and fluffy about his persona now..._

_...I peeked over his shoulder a few times while he was on his phone... it's like he's obsessed about what the fans think about your guys' relationship..._

_...Yuta is pretending to be something he's not..._

_...think he feels like he doesn't deserve you..._

_...even in the fancams and photos I see, the smile doesn't reach his eyes anymore..._

_...confidence and humor seem so diminished..._

_...I only see him once a month if I'm lucky, but you're his lover, Taeyong. I know you have so many others to worry about, but..._

 

 

Yuta wants to feel resentful, betrayed. But he only feels numb. Taeyong's phone falls from his lax fingers to the carpet with a dull thud.

A heart-wrenching sob eventually cuts through the suffocating, tense silence that ensues. Yuta fingers unconsciously fly up to his face. _It's dry, which meansー_

Yuta rapidly turns in Taeyong's general direction and flings himself at the sobbing leader. Thin arms snake around Yuta's tiny waist and hold on for _dear life._

" _Why_ , Yuta? _Why did you hurt yourself?_ You never had to change _anything_ ー you've always been so fucking _perfect_ ," Taeyong forces out brokenly. 

Yuta tries to hold back his own tears, but they stubbornly stream out, one after another. "I wanted to be perfect, Taeyong," Yuta whimpers back, shifting a little so he wouldn't be crushing his lover too much. "Really. For _you_ ー" 

"I _can't_ ー I thought you did those things out of _love_ , not because of some _misguided sense of obligation_." 

"Taeyong, you don't _understand_ ー" 

Taeyong sits up unexpectedly and rolls them over so that Yuta is trapped beneath him. _"No!"_ the leader screams. " _No, no, no! Yuta, you don't understand!_ Our relationship is just between us. I don't care what the fans assume about you and I. I just care about you and your well-beingー" 

Yuta's fiery personality rises to the surface as he is antagonized. He roughly shoves Taeyong off of him into the pillows. " _Fuck you!_ Why can't you trust me?! I'm fine, and I didn't force myself to pretend or anything!" Yuta screams back. 

He attempts to scoot away, only for Taeyong to quickly recover and pounce on top of him. 

__"Why couldn't you trust me?!"_ _

Silence. Heavy breathing. Wet eyes. Raging heartbeat. 

" _Well_ , Yuta. Why couldn't you trust me?! We've been friends for years before we became lovers. I never asked you to change then, so why did you assume I wanted you to when we started dating? I fell in love with _you, your perfections and imperfections_ ー" 

Yuta doesn't want to hear anymore. He thrashes as he hisses, "Stop it, Taeyong. _Stop._ Don't deny that you _loved_ the changes. You welcomed the new me with _open arms_ ー" 

"What I _loved_ was the idea that you were being more open and affectionate with me," Taeyong counters. His voice is soft but powerful, and he is gripping Yuta harder to control his thrashing. He doesn't want to fight anymoreー his head and heart feel like they're going to implode due to the emotional overloadー but he needs to restrain Yuta long enough to convey his feelings. "I _loved_ the idea that I was kind of rubbing off on you... that you were mastering those new skills not to impress me, but to genuinely use them in your real life... I _loved_ the idea that I was meeting a new side of you, not some facade. What you did was _wrong_ and _stupid_ and _hurtful_ for both of us, and I want to hate you, Yuta. God, do I want to hate you..." 

The prospect of Taeyong hating him _shatters_ something inside of Yuta. The thrashing stops. Yuta's puffy, red-tinged eyes meet Taeyong's. 

Time is still. 

Yuta's lips twitch for a moment then morph into a smile of elegant despair. _"Hate me then,"_ Yuta breathes. "I know I don't deserve you anyway, and I'm... I'm sorry my actions hurt you so much. Like fucking hell I'm going to apologize to myself right now... but I just... _I love you, Taeyong_ ," he stutters faintly. "I love you so much it fucking _hurts_. And... as a friend, I sincerely hope you findー _ah_!" 

 

 

Taeyong's thin lips muffle the rest of Yuta's sad drivel. He aggressively claims the younger's plump lips in a bruising, possessive, emotion-filled kiss. Yuta pulls away first to catch his stolen breath, wild confusion evident in his doe eyes. 

Taeyong rolls his tired eyes. "I _never_ said I was breaking up with you, you fucking _moron_. What I _will_ do, however, is confiscate your phone for _the next eternity_. I'm going to get you healthy again, babe, no matter how long it takes. I'm going to cook _all_ of your favorites and play sports with you for however long you want even though I _suck_. You're stuck with me, because _I'm yours_ , and _you're mine_ , and we're _perfect together_ ー" 

One of Yuta's smooth hands clasps over Taeyong's mouth swiftly. "Okay, _stop_ cutting me off, hyung. It's fucking rude, for starters," the boy starts, rolling his own tired eyes before he removes his hand. He bites his lip for a moment. "And when did weー mainly _you_ ー get so sappy?" 

"My always cute, small, and perfect Yukkuri. _I love you so much_." The intense, raw way Taeyong says something so endearingly ridiculous like that, the way he's smiling at him so, so... it makes his heart jolt. 

Yuta flushes and shivers underneath the weight of the elder's stare. He has leaned back to straddle him, just watching patiently. "Taeyongie," Yuta begins in a mumble, "I know I'm a piece of work, but if you're willing to have meー" 

_Wait._

_What?_

_Always cute. Small. Perfect._

_What????_

Taeyong sees the emotional storm brewing in Yuta's eyes. He starts to rub at Yuta's tense shoulders, admitting lowly, "I'm sorry, you know. I thought you never wanted to hear that kind of stuff, so I withheld saying it." 

Taeyong runs his hands up and down Yuta's arms. He shifts so that his manhood is aligned with Yuta's, and his half-lidded eyes light up with intention. "I'll admit that you're more conventionally cool and manly than I am, Yuta... but that doesn't make you any less of a bottom, or me any less of a top. Stereotypes are _bullshit_ , aren't they?" 

Yuta whines a little at the pressure of Taeyong's body and words. He opens his mouth to speak, but he is rendered speechless. When one of Taeyong's hands move back up cup his cheek, he nuzzles into it searchingly. _"Hyung..."_

"As much as I love you being _submissive_ for me, I can't help but love and miss the _roughness_ and _challenge_ you used to give me so often. I love uncovering the _softness_ and _sweetness_ in you piece by piece, babe. So no more holding yourself back or hiding. Give me what you gotー" 

Taeyong doesn't get to finish his sentence. In a single moment, Yuta has effectively caught him off-guard with a rough hip thrust upwards. The younger rolls them over so that he is the one on top now. "Because I know that you can take it?" he huffs half-jokingly. He knows he's not as strong as he used to be, so pinning Taeyong taking a lot out of him is unsurprising. 

Taeyong raises an eyebrow but doesn't reply. Yuta is on top of him, looking a tad bit _hot_ and _bothered_ ; his heart _swells_ at the sight. 

The edge of insecurity in Yuta's voice is faint, and Taeyong knows that he cannot erase months' worth of pain so easily... 

_But he wants to try._

_Bucking, rolling over, pinning, biting, sucking, kissing, stripping, claiming._ The two boys are suddenly at it with a fervor they haven't had in months. 

Something in Taeyong _snaps_ as he shoves Yuta down for the nth time and nips at his ear warningly. _"Oh, yes,"_ he half-rumbles, half-giggles, "bet you've been wanting to do it like this for _ages_ , huh?" 

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuta retorts, twisting so that he can reverse their positions again. He leans down and daringly brushes his tongue over Taeyong's nipples. "I just want to feel _you_ , Taeyongie." 

A quick kiss against his wildly beating heart. _"Fight me."_

Perfect teeth lightly grazing his abs. _"Punish me."_

A fingertip shyly trailing downward but stopping at his boxer waistband. _"Play with me."_

A shy half-smile against his jawline. _"Pamper me."_

A moist breath making the new hickeys on his neck tingle. _"Love me...?"_

And Taeyong heeds the call. He tears away at the rest of their clothes, and he begins to _wreck_ Yuta in earnest frenzy. He dismisses the younger's attempts to reclaim some semblance of dominance when Taeyong flips them over; his muscles flex with exertion and power as he holds his feisty lover down and leaves dark marks that will last for days. 

Yuta's keening and squirming lands him some firm slaps on the ass. He lets out a strangled gasp as his lover's hand wraps around his length and pumps teasingly. _"Heyー"_

_"Hmmm?"_ Taeyong is kissing a neat, burning line down his spine while his other hand is petting everywhereー Yuta's flat tummy, his sharp hip bones, his stinging ass, his quivering thighs. 

_"Iー I don't know!"_ Yuta cries in frustration. Shock floods his veins as he feels Taeyong's steady hands spread his cheeks and a warm breath against his sensitive entrance. _"No!"_ Yuta screeches, lurching forward to evade the elder. 

Taeyong's dark eyes glint in a way that leaves Yuta wanting to convulse. He feels like trapped prey, caged between a wall and a predator. _"Why?"_ The question is dropped in a sultry manner. 

Yuta's heartbeat quickens. He shakes his head. "I said _no_. It's _awkward_ ," he grits out. He pauses for a moment, then warily scoots towards a still Taeyong to peck him chastely. "Why don't I suck you off instead? 

Taeyong gazes at him for what seems like forever. Eventually, he hums in what sounds like approval, and Yuta feels triumphant. As Yuta begins to bend down, one of Taeyong's hands grabs a fistful of his straight, silken locks and _tugs_. 

Yuta releases a startled yelp as he is forced onto his front unexpectedly. As he unsteadily props himself up with his forearms and blinks the minor daze away, he feels Taeyong maneuver himself behind him andー _oh_. 

_Oh._

One of Yuta's hands smash against his mouth to stifle his squeal as Taeyong parts his cheeks roughly and sinfully _eats_ at him. _"That's not fair! Babe, you... can't... I don't want..."_ he whimpers pathetically. He tries in vain to scoot away a few times from the pillaging tongue— it's too _intimate_ , and it leaves him feeling too _vulnerable_ — but he eventually gives up when Taeyong just keeps pulling him back in with his deathly grip. 

A dry finger slides in next to the forceful tongue. Taeyong stops his enthusiastic tasting temporarily and draws back with a sigh and a quick kiss to Yuta's fluttering entrance. He casually remarks, "Don't be a hypocrite, _babe_. You told me to _fight_ you, _punish you_ , _play_ with you, _pamper_ you, and _love_ you. I think I'm doing _just that_ , no?" 

Yuta is only able to reply with broken moans and stuttered complaints as Taeyong goes back down on him. Before long, four fingers are brazenly messing with his insides, and Taeyong's tongue is tracing his rim comfortingly, dipping back into his hole here and there to soothe the abused pucker. "Ready?" he asks kindly. 

_"Taeyongie,"_ Yuta calls weakly. He feels the other boy remove himself from Yuta, and suddenly he's in front of him, smiling down at him lovingly. _"Taeyongie,"_ Yuta pants again, and his lover runs a hand through Yuta's sweat-slicked hair before pulling him up for a passionate kiss. 

"I think I've ruined you pretty well," Taeyong chuckles quietly. "You were so sexy and stubborn, but you got so soft and submissive and sweet for me, Yukkuri. No more _bite_ left in you?" His thumb gently traces over Yuta's thick, reddened pout. The other pushes forward and parts his lips a fraction, biting down just for a second before retreating. 

"I want to ride you... hyung," Yuta confesses softly. "Please?" 

It's a tight fit, but it's so satisfying for both of them to become one. For the first time in months, they're together honestly and properly. They exchange few words as their heated bodies dance together, simply basking in each other's warmth and presence. Yuta knows he's going to be feeling sore for a good while after they're finished, but he craves the burn. He craves whatever Taeyong is willing to give him, and vice versa. 

_Up. Down._

_Kiss. Caress._

_Nip. Suckle._

_Smile. Blush._

__

The lovers draw out their lovemaking for as long as they can. Yuta's rhythm becomes too unsteady after a while, so Taeyong generously takes over and leads them to completion. The blissful, ardent noises they both release are _deafening_. In this moment, in their temporary, private paradise, Yuta and Taeyong are the only people who exist. 

__

 

__

__

 

__

Normally, Taeyong would pull out and clean up before cuddling Yuta, but he can't be bothered to pull out or move right now, not when Yuta is looking at him with such profound _clarity_ and _appreciation_. He kisses the younger's flushed cheeks and holds him tighter, not minding the wetness between their stomachs 

__

_"I love you, Taeyong,"_ Yuta says in a quiet, cracked voice. "You're so _perfect_ and _good_ to me, hyung. And one day... I— I want to confidently be able to say that we deserve each other, that maybe... we have a shot at forever..." 

__

"I promise you _forever and more_ , so don't worry your pretty little head. You're beyond everything I could've ever wanted, and you'd better get used to us being together _forever_." Taeyong nudges his hips forward a little, and Yuta lets out a pleasured sigh as he is reminded that they are still connected. "You're all mine. You deserve me. I don't want nobody but you," he adds. 

__

Yuta squints his eyes judgmentally at that last part. "If you make one more song reference, I'm going to kick your ass," he states matter-of-factly. 

__

Taeyong gifts him with a huge grin. "Of course you will," he coos at his disgruntled lover. "Oh, by the way, Johnny and Jaehyun left a note; they're coming home for a late lunch in a few hours, I think. What do you want me to cook? Or we could cook together?" 

__

Yuta hums lazily. "You know..." he drawls, "I realized that I really fucking hate cooking and all that domestic shit. It's just so much work... I admire how you can do so much for the other members and I... Hm, I guess I'll help wash vegetables or something... but it's all up to you." He buries his face in Taeyong's chest and yawns. 

__

Taeyong plants a kiss on Yuta's fluffy hair. "Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," he replies serenely. He shifts a little so that Yuta can make himself extra comfortable. 

__

They soon enter slumber. This time, Yuta sleeps peacefully. 

__

Yuta and Taeyong know that they have much more to talk about after they're done resting. They're bound to fight some more and encounter some roadblocks here and there on the road to recovery. 

__

As long as they're _together_ , though... everything will be _perfect_. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating leaving off on an angsty or vague note, but let's face it— I'm happy ending trash, and I don't have it in me to hurt Yuta or Taeyong like that because I love them so much. TT


End file.
